


The Horsemen have come.

by Helen_means_light



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Original Work
Genre: Four Horsemen, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_means_light/pseuds/Helen_means_light
Summary: They came on an ordinary day, and the world ended without a bang or a whisper.





	The Horsemen have come.

The world had not ended with a bang, or a whisper as many had foretold it would, but one scream at a time until the night was filled with the high pitched keening wail, the cry of a hundred souls who know their time is up. In all honesty though, the end for this place did not begin with the oil being poured, the magnesium being spread, or even the sodium being thrown in the river. It began on a bright day not so long ago, when the city was in a flurry of activity. The rich were preparing to flee the winter downpours, and the poor brought in the last of their crop and tried to sell it to buy supplies to last the rains in the city. It was normal until they came.

  
\---

Four strangers walking gracefully up the cobbled road, towards the city, seeming without a care that strangers don’t come here, and that no one, not even traders, ever comes when the rains are about to begin. Two females and two males. The first male was pale and cold, as if he had always remained untouched by the light of the sun since the day of his creation, and his vibrant red hair curled to just above his ears before waving across his forehead leaving his glittering green eyes openly visible. His pure white clothes, so much finer than the commoners, had not been dirtied by the group's travels, and the bow slung across his shoulders betrayed his place as a fighter.

  
The first woman, if you could call her that, was the sun: blazing wrath, skin and hair the color of cinnamon and glittering gold eyes ringed in black. The simple dress she wore was simplistic, yet elegant complementing her coloring with a brilliant saffron, a color which was a primary indicator of the group's wealth, even if their mode of transport was a direct contradiction, and despite her feminine grace, a large sword hung across her back.  
The male that walked beside her was her contradiction and a perfect balance in every way. If the woman he zealously seemed to guard was the sun, then he was her sky, with his fair skin and brilliant sun gold hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes flicked about wherever they went, never missing a single thing, and though his body was fine boned and so thin to appear as gaunt, even beneath his fine black clothes, he carried himself with a foreign grace, and the heavy sack upon his back revealed a deceptive strength.

  
The last of this queer group left spectators with one of two strong feelings, but both versions had one thing in common when it came to having witnessed the strange group: she was beautiful. Her long, black hair tumbled, unrestrained down her back, and her glossy eyes, darker than the night sky itself, were visible through the gossamer veil that draped her form. Her snow white skin, contrasted sharply with her otherwise dark features leaving men and women breathless, and she moved with confidence, coming from one accustomed to being obeyed, despite her youthful appearance. The feelings she caused, however, were in sharp contradiction with each other, for those that saw her were either consumed by an intense longing, as if she was the center of the universe, or by an intense fear that invaded the very center of their being, activating the primal instinct in that exists in every human that screams that there is danger here.  
They came, and with them came the beginning of the end. Discord arose as the poor questioned the nobles right to flee the coming rains. The first man had come and he breathed the words, and the questions. From discord arose conflict, as the two faces of the people began to fight, and blood flowed freely. For the woman had given freely of her sword and heart, filling the people's hearts with wrath and hate. From the conflict arose famine as the farmers left the crop and the grain and fruit rotted. For the second male had walked among the crops, in this former land of plenty. From all of this arose death, as the discord spread, and the war raged, and the famine withered. She had come, pale as the moon, with eyes as dark as night, and she freely gave of her love and touch.

\---

  
They had come. A bright day, with children laughing and parents scolding, with farmers working and merchants haggling, with the rich packing and the poor preparing, they had come. They poured the oil, spread the magnesium, threw the sodium, and they struck the match. And in the end, the world did end with one scream joined by many, but don’t hate this strange group. They were the heralds. They came, and they brought the beginning of the end.


End file.
